GoCity Wiki
Welcome to the GoCity Wiki GoCity is currently only released it Beta. As of 11 June 2019 it is only available in New Zealand, Singapore, Australia and Sweden. It is not yet available on Android. It was first release on the App Store on 11 September 2018 by the Finnish developer Shipyard Games. It was released as version 1.3.0. It has been updates 6 times since September. The second update (Version 1.3.1) removed distance limits on upgrading and moving buildings as well as improved in the in-game balances and fixed bugs. There was no update for months. Then on the 17 April 2019 all the progress of all players was completely reset, players that had made in-app purchases were allowed to transfer them across to the reset version. (Before the 17 April 2019, GoCity had had 10K downloads and 100 daily active players: add correct data). GoCity is requires iOS 11.0 or later. Its compatible with iPhone, iPad and iPod touch. On the dates 3-8 May 2019, GoCity was in New Zealand’s top 100 most download games on the app store for iPhones. On the 1 May 2019, GoCity peaked on the Swedish App Store (iPhone) as the 165th most download app overall that day. On the 6 May 2019, GoCity peaked on the New Zealand App Store (iPhone) as the 321st most download app overall that day. On the 6 May 2019, GoCity peaked on the Singaporean App Store (iPhone) as the 716th most download app overall that day. GoCity did not make it onto the Australian App Store (iPhone) for overall downloaded games list. Link to download GoCity if you live in New Zealand and use iOS: https://itunes.apple.com/nz/app/gocity/id1290096212 Link to download GoCity if you live in Sweden and use iOS:' '''https://itunes.apple.com/se/app/gocity/id1290096212?l=en&mt=8 '''THIS INFO IS FAR FROM COMPLETE AND NOT ALL ACCURATE!' GoCity is a location-based game. The goal is to create a city in the real-world. You can level up as well well as build buildings. The current max level at which you have unlocked everything is ~20. Buildings can be upgraded and also moves around your city. You can slowly grow your cities population. Map The map is based on your real world surroundings. Where there is a road in real life, there will be a road in GoCity in the same place. Some trees are also shown in the game. Water bodies and rivers are also shown in-game as they are in real life. Some real life hotels and other buildings names can be seen in-game. Other things are also included. Overview In order to start growing your city, you first need to build roads. Roads can only be built where roads in real life could be built. Once the roads have been built, you can then start buying buildings. Buildings can be built adjacent to the roads you have built. Buildings There are 4 main types of buildings. Residential, Industry, Business and Decorations. There is a ton of different Residential buildings. Each of the purposes serve different purposes. Residential buildings increase the size of the population. Industry buildings produce commodities such as wood, stone, etc. commodities buildings will produce you coins (without any cost). The commodities buildings you get produce x amount of coins in x amount of time (give examples). Decorations make your city look nice as well as have the benefit of increase the population. Some of the buildings are up-gradable to level 4, while others cannot be upgraded. The lengths to build buildings greatly varies, from a few seconds to a few hours. One building called "Brick Red Tower" takes 5 hours and 54 minutes to build! Costing 39 Stone and giving 540xp for building it. Starting Out When first playing the game it may be overwhelming with all the different buildings, but don't worry, you'll soon understand! You're welcome to ask questions here. Also in the game you'll have a guide to help you though your journey of becoming a GoCity champion. Make sure to follow the good advise of Emma the trusty advisory. Chests Sometimes chests will spawn within your radius. The chances they spawn increase if you move around. Chests contain things like coins, buildings and decorations. They do not contain bucks, wood, stone or energy. There are 4 types of chests. Wooden, Diamond, Golden and Silver. Wooden chests have the worst rewards, meanwhile diamond chests (which are much more rare, % would be good) have much better rewards. (Show image examples of each chest as well as type out an explample of rewards). You can only get decorations and residential buildings from chests. It is not possible to get commercial or industrial buildings from chests. Energy Energy is an important part of growing your city. Energy can be gained by the energy windmills (industry buildings). As at level 6 you can get 2 energy windmills. It costs nothing to produce energy. Energy mills produce 2 energy per 3min 30seonds. At this rate you can can get about 68 energy per hour, assuming both windmills are producing energy constantly. It is hard to always keep the windmills going as you have to tap them every 3min 30sec in order to keep them going. Currently the production of energy is the bottle neck of growing your city as at level 6. Bux & Coins There are two in-game currencies. Coins and Bucks. Coins are the “soft-currency” meaning they are easily obtainable. Coins can be gained though a variety of ways. You can find coins in chests, your commercial buildings can produce coins and people (or vehicles) in your city will often have a few coins above their heads that you can tap to receive. People and vehicles (such as police cars) will walk and drive around your city on your roads, they are automatically spawned when you are in a location of your city. The amount of people/vehicles in a part of a city is dependent on the size of your population. Cost of Bux Bux can be bought via in game purchases. Prices vary by country (I’ll update the prices as I get them), in New Zealand the prices are (in New Zealand Dollars)... $1.69 for 80 bux = 47 bux per $ $8.99 for 500 bux = 56 bux per $ $16.99 for 1,200 bux = 71 bux per $ $34.99 for 2,500 bux = 71 bux per $ $89.99 for 6,500 bux = 72 bux per $ $169.99 for 14,000 bux = 82 bux per $ Coins You can then use the bux for mainly things such as speeding up production times, getting missing resources and buying coins 60 bux for 10,000 Coins = 167 coins per bux 500 for 100,000 Coins = 200 coins per bux 4,500 for 1,000,000 Coins = 222 coins per bux Coins can be bought using the bucks, but cannot be bought directly. $169.99 worth of bucks will buy you approximately 3,200,000 coins. Coin rates and energy There are 9 main components/commodities. The first two you unlock are wood and stone. You get machines to produce both wood and stone (industry buildings). A small sawmill produces 4 wood after 5min for a cost of 3 energy, a medium sawmill produces 10 wood after 27min for 6 energy. A Medium Stone Factory takes 35min to make 13 stone and cost 8 energy. A Small Stone Factory takes 10min to make 6 stone and costs 4 energy. Navigation of Functions within GoCity Bottom Left Icons There are a few buttons on screen. In the bottom left there are two icons, one being a toolbox. Tapping this will show you all the buildings you have stored (not yet built), sorted in to categories. The second button is a task board. Tapping this takes you too 3 tasks you can do for a reward. Tasks are a very good way of getting XP and getting coins and Bucks (although a very low amount). You have to complete all 3 tasks on the list in order to receive the reward. Tasks can be skipped for the cost of Bucks. Tasks can include things like buildings roads, building buildings, placing decos, growing the population and producing wood, among other tasks. Bottom Right Icons In the bottom right there are 3 icons (sometimes only 2). If you tap on the red location icon, it will show a view of where you are standing in real life. When you tap this icon it will show a location radius in which you are able to build roads, open chests, etc. Do not be concerned if the circle around you disappears, it’s still there, the radius still counts, you just can’t see it. The animated character you chose when you started the game will always be in the center of the circle and will move on the map as you move. You can find lots of chests when walking around in this mode (apx a chest per 5min). The second icon is a world icon. If you tap this it will show you a list of all the places where you have build roads (and then normally cities). The locations it shows are divided into areas. From this list of places you have build roads, you can tap on whichever one of the areas you want to visit. Tapping this will then show you the roads (and buildings if you build some) that you’ve built in that area. This does not transport you there and so you cannot build roads there. You can however, build buildings, collect coins, collect energy, collect resources and do everything except build new roads. The c'onstruction workers hat icon', will bring up a menu of all the buildings you can buy. If you tap in the top left on the coin or bucks icon, it will bring up the in-game currency shop in which you can buy bucks. If you tap on the settings icon, it will bring up a list of settings for in the game, this includes options such as contacting support. Workers Workers are required to build buildings. You start with 3 builders. You cannot be building more buildings at once than you have workers. As you level up you receive more workers. At level 5 you get a 4th worker. If you tap in the top right of the screen on green house, energy icon or workers icon it will show you how many of each resource you have. It will also show how much space you have in your storage. The space storage increases with level. It starts with 100 at level 1. There is also a limit on how much energy you can have at once. You start with a limit of 10 energy and it slowly increases with level. When you reach level 4, your energy limit increases from 10 to 15. At level 6 your storage space increases from level 100 to 125. Shop Everything in the shop you can buy with coins (and no other currencies, just coins). It has residential, industrial and commercial buildings as well as decorations. There is a limited amount of each residential building that you can buy each day, If you buy all of a certain type of residential buildings or decoration, then you have to wait 24 hours for the shop to restock more. There is also a "Daily Specials" section, which consists of 4 items, 3 types of residential buildings and a decoration. Levels To level up to level 9 (from 8) you need 14,663xp. To level up to level 10 you need 22,152xp. To level up to level 11 you need 35,360xp. The current max level is 20. There is 1 known player to be at level 20 as at 12 June 2019, they've got all the buildings and have a population of 152,557 with around 700,000 coins. Tips Always make sure to keep energy producing. Every 3.5min always tap your energy machines to collect the 2 energy, and allow the machines to continue producing more. Always keep all of your commercial buildings (all the buildings that make coins) and industrial buildings (all the buildings that make woods, stone, etc) going as much as possible. This includes buildings like the Kiosk, Cafe, Stone Factories, Sawmills, etc Make sure to always tap on the people who have coins above them. Make sure to buy commercial and Industrial buildings before buying residential buildings. Always try to complete the tasks. At the start try building all the buildings in a similar area When buying Bux always buy the Suitcase or above, not the "Some Bux" or "Pile of Bux" as you won't get as much bux for your bucks. Don't let the storage for items or energy completely fill up to the point that you can't collect the next energy or item, at this point you need to build a building In the early levels if you can't afford lots of roads, try to keep your buildings as close together as possible, to be more space efficient and be able to have more buildings placed. Try to keep your builders always building. Playing From Home You are able to play the game from home as long as you have enough roads placed to build. You have full access to all functions within the game with the exception of being able to build roads. Without this inconvenience the game wouldn’t really be a location based game. Since playing from home still has full functionality (with the road exception) I’ve found as long as you plan and place a ton of spare road when you’re at the location then you don’t need to regularly go to the location of you cities. You can continue to build and keep the production process going while you play from home. Since there is an increased of chests spawning if you move, by playing from home you miss the benefit of getting as many chests. Shipyard Games Social Media! Website: https://www.shipyard.games/ Twitter: https://twitter.com/shipyardgames?lang=en Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/ShipyardGames/ If you have questions about the game: https://shipyardgames.zendesk.com/hc/en-us Future articles: What you unlock at every level Who the different characters at the start of the game you get to chose GoCity Discord Server: https://discord.gg/jEmXprC GoCity Reddit: https://www.reddit.com/r/GoCity/ Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Hey all! The new game GoCity by Shipyard Games has been released! Any posts about it would be cool! GoCIty on the App Store (New Zealand)! https://itunes.apple.com/nz/app/gocity/id1290096212 "GoCity is a groundbreaking new location-based game that lets you build your own city on a real map. You can buy real-world roads and expand your city along them. Expand your city to new areas by moving around and buying new roads. Collect all different buildings and decorations for your city from the shop or from surprise chests that keep popping up when you move around. Features - CREATE your own city along real-world roads - MANAGE factories and shops to gather resources and to grow your city - EXPLORE the world, claim new roads and collect unique rewards - BUILD and customize your own dream city with residential, commercial and industrial buildings and decorations Please note that GoCity is free to download and play, however, some game items can also be purchased for real money. If you don’t want to use this feature, please disable in-app purchases in your device’s settings. GoCity is a location-based game, and to play it you need to authorize sharing you location on your device. Please note that according to our Terms of Service and Privacy Policy, you must be at least 13 or older when national law requires parental consent for that age for processing personal data (eg. your location data) to play GoCity. Age limit for that might vary and is for example 16 years old in certain European Union member states. Privacy Policy https://www.shipyard.games/privacy-policy/ Terms of Service https://www.shipyard.games/terms-of-service/" Version History * 1.7.0 3 Jun 2019 New in this version: - Energy generators now operate similarly to coin generators - Energy is now used to generate wood and stone and not required when constructing - Upgrades cost stone or wood instead of coins - Quick access to shop added to inventory - Inventory tabs have names - Various bugfixes * 1.6.3 15 May 2019 New in this version: - Modifications to level progression and general game balance - Mission button shows progress and notifies better when there's something to claim - New Zealand included to the globe model - Bug fixes * 1.6.2 3 May 2019 Small bug fix update. * 1.6.1 30 Apr 2019 - Moving buildings and decorations has been made better - You can now contact Support through in game settings menu - Also various bug fixes. * 1.6.0 17 Apr 2019 NOTE game progress reset. We've made some big improvements. This will require the game resetting to the beginning. Please contact our support if you have made any in-game purchases. Changes: - Various new features, balancing changes and bug fixes. - New ways to build, upgrade and produce. - New buildings and decorations. * 1.3.1 27 Sep 2018 * Removed distance limits in upgrading and moving buildings. * Improvements to game balancing. * Various bug fixes. * 1.3.0 11 Sep 2018 Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse